


Give you Fever

by missdeliadili



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Avoiding each other, Blushing John, Blushing Sherlock, Don't leave me John, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, From total absence to physical contact, Happy Ending, He is mine, Insecure Sherlock, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mind Palace, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Promises to Kill John's Lover, Sherlock's Hands on John's Waist, Shy Sherlock, Singing John, Soft tender kisses, Warm Body Contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/pseuds/missdeliadili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John discovered how to turn Sherlock on by singing a song<br/>Inspired by the song  "Give you Fever" by Adam Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John is lost in his song

Give you fever  
based on a song by Adam Lambert 

In which John discovered how to turn Sherlock on by singing a song

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sherlock or John... I wish I did. Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC. I own nothing. I earn nothing by writing this story. It was written for my pleasure and the pleasure of the readers.

English is NOT my Mother Tongue, so I apologise for the mistakes and the wrong choice of Lexis. I was not able to get someone to beta my FIRST fanfiction

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!

From friends to more than friends....

One afternoon, as many others, Sherlock and John were in the front room of 221B. Sherlock was lying in the sofa, thinking about a case and John was sitting in his armchair working on his blog. John was really concentrated on their last case. But this time he did something that surprised Sherlock. He was singing a song, a modern one, “Give You Fever. Unconsciuosly, he was humming the melody and singing only some parts of the lyrics. The fact that in the clinic they had decided to play some background music to make the atmosphere more relaxing for both patients and doctors had been a good idea. It was helping John to set him in a better mood for his long working hours.

“Mine...mine... mine...  
mmmmm … mmmmm …. mmmmm”

When Sherlock heard John singing that meaningless chunk of words and humming sounds he was really surprised. John was not very musical. He never sang in front of him.  
Sherlock opened his eyes as soon as he heard John hum and sing “Mine” He was really intrigued.

“John!”

“What Sherlock?”

“Stop doing that”

“What?”

“What you are doing”

“Sorry, Sherlock! What am I doing?”

“Singing”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are! Stop! You are distracting me!”

“Am I really singing, Sherlock?”

“Yes, you are”

“Sorry!”

“It's OK”

***  
Later, that very same day, as John making tea, he began hummimg and singing again.

“Mmmmm... mmmmm … mmmmm  
Give you fever... fever...  
mmmmm … mmmmm … mmmmm  
Give you fever... fever...

This time Sherlock was a bit annoyed to hear John sing again and felt the need to “deduce” and “investigate” John. “What's the matter with John?”, he wondered

“John!?”

“Hmm”

“You are doing it again”

“Yes. I am making tea”

“No. Not the tea. You are doing it again John”

“What am I doing again Sherlock?”

“You are singing again John! That's what you are doing”

“Am I really?”

“Yes, you are”  
“Aren't you supposed to relieve your patients' fever, Doctor?” Why would you want to give somebody your fever, John?”Sherlock said with a chuckle in his mouth but his eyes were glaring.

“What are you talking about, Sherlock? Fever? What fever?”

“You are singing about a certain “fever”... “Give you fever”...

“I must be doing it unconsciously...Sorry, Sherlock!”

“It's OK, John... Don't worry!”

***  
Sherlock was really worried about John's song by now. First of all, Sherlock had to know why John was singing... it was not like him. John was not very musical. And he also needed to know why John wanted to give somebody “his fever”.  
He was beginning to feel very jealous... he had to deduce John and find out about this fever. He decided to observe John even more carefully than he did all the time. Jealousy was coiling in the core of his powerful brain and in the pit of his gut. Jealousy was biting his heart.

John was totally unaware of Sherlock’s feelings. He was just singing because the melody of the song was really catchy. He wasn’t even paying attention to the lyrics.

***

Lestrade texted Sherlock because, as usual he needed his help. A woman had been found dead in his flat,stabbed in the back. No one saw anybody get into or leave her flat. Sherlock and John went to the victim’s house to see the body

Once in the crime scene, John was asked to state the time of death as usual. He leant down over the body. He examined the victim carefully, touching the body with a gloved hand. As he was doing that, he began humming “Fever” again in a very low voice.

“Let’s get inside your car  
Just you, me and the stars  
Kind of menage a trois sometimes  
Would you be m-mine…”

 

Sherlock was crouching next to John. He was stung by a sudden burst of jealousy. Before John was able to state the time of death, he felt the violent clutch of Sherlock’s hand in his thigh. John looked up and shuddered to find Sherlock’s intense glare. He could not understand why Sherlock was so angry. “What have I done now?, he wondered. He could not find an answer.

“You are doing that again, John. I have warned you several times. I can’t think properly. You distract me. I will have to punish you if you don’t pay attention,” Sherlock said using a seductive tone in his baritone voice.

John cleared his throat and swallowed hard. He didn’t understand what the matter with Sherlock was now. 

Sherlock was beginning to feel worried about John being involved with somebody else, somebody who was not him. He couldn’t understand the deep pain he was feeling in his chest.

“Sherlock! What are you talking about? Punish me? What for? What have I done now?”

“You know very well what you are doing” Sherlock said angrily

Sherlock was staring at John with such an intensity that his look made John clear his throat and swallow noisily. He flushed immediately and looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment as he said: “Time of death 7:30 a.m.”

“Thank you, John, ” Sherlock said and went on deducing the case.

John was making an effort to understand what Sherlock was talking about. He did not remember having done something wrong he should have to be punished for. As usual, John could feel really intimidated by Sherlock but he could never realise why.

***

I hope you like my first fanfiction. More coming soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Both of them lost in thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys feel so jealous... but both of them are totally unaware of this feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give you fever  
> based on a song by Adam Lambert 
> 
> In which John discovered how to turn Sherlock on by singing a song
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sherlock or John... I wish I did. Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC. I own nothing. I earn nothing by writing this story. It was written for my pleasure and the pleasure of the readers.
> 
> English is NOT my Mother Tongue, so I apologise for the mistakes and the wrong choice of Lexis. I was not able to get someone to beta my FIRST fanfiction
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!
> 
> From friends to more than friends....

The following afternoon John was working on his last case on his blog and Sherlock was working on a new experiment in the kitchen. Everything had been ok between them since Sherlock’s last threat on the crime scene.

From the kitchen, Sherlock was intensely staring at John with that typical predatory gaze of his. John felt intimidated as usual, but was trying not to look at Sherlock. John could not help blushing again at the thought of Sherlock’s beautiful blue-green-grey eyes set on him.

“OMG! - John thought – I love those magnificent eyes!” Every time John thought about Sherlock’s eyes, he could not help blushing like a teenage girl. He felt like an idiot for allowing Sherlock to make him feel like that.

“O.K., let’s go back to work … the blog…” He was typing really slowly as he was very innacurate, making lots of mistakes, but anyway he was enjoying his work.

And then it happened again. John began humming and singing the song again.

Mmmmm … Mmmmm…  
There HE goes…  
My baby walks so slow…  
Mmmmm … Mmmmm…  
Would you be M-mine…  
Would you be M-mine…  
Would you be M-mine…

At that moment, John realised what he was doing. He hadn’t noticed that he was singing. He only knew that he had been singing when Sherlock told him again to stop. This chunk of the song was enough for Sherlock to go mad. He stood up, went up to where John was sitting and stood next to John. 

John was scared. Sherlock was looking daggers. “What have I done now? - John wondered – Why is Sherlock so angry with me? … Oh! I was singing again. He doesn’t like the song… but why? It’s catchy, he thought.”

“John! Not again! I told you to stop distracting me!

“Sorry Sherlock! Why do you mind my singing so much? Which is unintentional, by the way. And you like music…

“It’s awful! You are an awful singer! You sing out of tune, and on top of that the lyrics are disgusting!!”

“Oh! Are they? Disgusting? Why?”, John asked unaware of the tone of the lyrics.

“I think we will have to talk”, said Sherlock giving John an intense glare.

“Pardon? What? Talk? About what?, asked John.

“Yes! Talk! But not now. I need to think.” And Sherlock went into one of his long silent periods. He refused to talk. He went to his mind palace.

 

“What shall I do with John? Why is he singing? Is he happy about something I don’t know about? Has he got a new friend? Or is it a lover? I know John is bisexual… Is MY Jawn in love with a man? He is singing that disgusting song about a man being HIS???. Sherlock was feeling jealousy coiling in the pit of his gut. His heart was pounding… “How can he do this to me?…I love him! I love him! OMG! I love him so much! And he is mine… MINE!!! He’s MINE!!!. I will definitely have to talk to him soon.”

In the meantime, John was really frustrated. He did not understand what was wrong with Sherlock. And now he would stay in his mind palace for he didn’t know how long. John made a mental note to talk to Sherlock as soon as he was back from his mind palace. He waited for hours. He was tired so he went to bed. He would try to have a serious conversation with Sherlock the following day, if he was back.


	3. Underneath my duvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or when john finds Sherlock watching him in the dark. And Sherlock refuses to talk to John.

Chapter 3 Underneath my duvet

John woke up with a start. It was dark and he could feel something strange. He was scared but he did not turn on the light. He could feel an intense sensation all over his body. It dawned on John that Sherlock might be watching him in the dark. It was not the first time he had felt something similar before.

“Sherlock?, he asked.”

“Mm?, Sherlock answered.”

“Sherlock, what are you doing in the dark? For God’s sake! Are you OK?”

“Yes, Sherlock answered, Why?”

“Why? Why are you there if you are OK?”

“I… I… !”

“Sherlock! Come here! Let’s talk … Sherlock, what’s the matter?”

“John! I … I …!”

“What Sherlock? Talk to me! Tell me …”

“Oh God! Sherlock, you are freezing!. Lie in bed with me, you’ll be warmer underneath the duvet.”

Sherlock obeyed John and got under the duvet.

“Come on, Sherlock!” 

“John! I … I … “

“Yes, Sherlock, tell me.”

“John… You are going to leave me, aren’t you?”

“For God’s sake, Sherlock! Why would I leave you?” Of course not, Sherlock! Do you want me to leave?”

“No! John… I don’t want you to leave me… I couldn’t live without my blogger!” Sherlock could feel the heat in his face. It was pitch black dark so they could not see each other clearly. But Sherlock could feel the warmth coming from John’s body. It was a lovely feeling as Sherlock was so cold, he felt so lonely in his room, so cold and so jealous …

“Sherlock! Why are you thinking that I am leaving? Why?”

“I don’t know. I thought that perhaps … you might… “

“I might what…? What Sherlock?”

“That maybe you… you … Oh! Forget about it, John…”

“Sherlock! Trust me… Tell me what you are feeling.”

“It’s OK John… it’s OK… sorry to have woken you up.”

And Sherlock stormed out of the room. John was in two minds. He wanted to follow Sherlock and make him talk, but he knew that if Sherlock got angry, he would not talk to him for days. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn’t stop thinking about Sherlock. Leaving him? No way!. He loved Sherlock too much to leave him, John thought.

 

Wait! Wait! Wait… Did he say “loved”? What was John thinking about? John loving a man?… No way… He loved his “friend”… “I am not gay!,” John thought. He fell asleep thinking of Sherlock.


	4. Oh! That green-eyed monster…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John, again on the crime scene, accompanied by a very special monster

The following morning, John woke up thinking about what had happened in his bedroom. He went to the kitchen to make breakfast. There was no signal of Sherlock in the front-room or the kitchen. ”Maybe he is still asleep,” John thought. John went up to Sherlock’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Sherlock answered.

“Can I come in?” John asked.

“Come in, John!” 

“Sherlock, can we talk?”

“Not now John! I’ll have a shower.”

“Oh, all right… later then?

“Yes … later, please”

“Are you having breakfast?”

“Of course, John, later”

John knew it was useless to try to talk with Sherlock when he was in one of his moods. He went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was worried about Sherlock.

Sherlock went straight to the bathroom, without looking at John.

After what John considered an eternity, Sherlock came into the front-room and sat in the sofa. He didn’t talk or look at John.

“Tea? Breakfast, Sherlock?”

“Just tea. Thanks, John ”

Sherlock avoided John’s eyes. Sherlock’s embarrasment and tension could be felt in the air.

John decided not to talk about anything. He would try later, when Sherlock looked more at ease.

All of a sudden, Sherlock mobile vibrated with an incoming text.  
“Yes? Yes! OK! We’ll be there soon. Bye”

“It’s Lestrade. Another case. A rich man was found dead in his flat in Belgravia. Get ready, John. We are leaving in five minutes.

“OK, Sherlock. I’ll be ready in no time.”

John finished his tea and went up to his bedroom to pick up is mobile, his wallet, his gun and the keys. When he went downstairs, Sherlock was waiting there, opening the cab door for him. John thought it would be better for both, if he did not ask Sherlock about last night’s incident in his bedroom.

They travelled in silence without looking at each other. They arrived at the crime scene in no time. 

The house was in a luxurious area in London. Lestrade and his people were already there. The victim was lying in a pool of blood. Lestrade told them that the man was James Thompson, a very successful, rich businessman. He was gay and lived with his partner, Rex Wilson. Rex was sitting in the kitchen, crying desperately. Sally Donovan was trying to calm him down.

The good doctor was really distressed by the horrible view. The sight of blood disgusted him in spite of the fact that he was used to it, as an army doctor and a soldier. He had seen enough in all his life.

He felt really sorry for this man. He tried to imagine James’s life with his lover. “Were they happy together? Did they get on well? Were they jealous of each other? Was the man as jealous as he himself was?” All these questions ran through his mind as he watched the victim.

“Was Sherlock jealous?,” he wondered.”As jealous as he was? John would like to know…”Would Sherlock be able to kill his lover if he had a fit of jealousy?” …the doctor was lost in his deep thoughts… 

“John! John!,” Sherlock called John.

“No, John…I would never do that!” he whispered in John’s ear.

“What?” asked John as he jumped out of his skin. “What…”

“You have heard me. I hate repeating myself.”

“I have asked you, Time of death, please Doctor!”

“Oh, Yes… About 2 a.m.”

John wanted to know what Sherlock had meant by “No, John…I would never do that!” Was Sherlock really able to read John’s mind so easily? Was he so easy to read? Like an open book? This worried John so much! He could not keep secrets from Sherlock.

Sherlock looked tense. He talked to Rex for a long time in the kitchen. He wanted to deduce him and find evidence. Rex ended up by contradicting himself. He was easily caught by Sherlock’s clever questions. Rex confessed to the murder and was arrested by Lestrade. Sherlock and John went to Scotland Yard to do the paperwork and left back for Baker Street.


	5. Driven by Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn't undertand Sherlock...a lover? what lover?

Once in the flat, John rushed to the kitchen to make some tea. John took the two mugs to the front-room. He wanted to ask Sherlock about the strange situation on the crime scene.

“Sherlock! What did you mean when you said: “No I would never do that, John.”

Sherlock was taken aback by John’s question.

“I… I… Oh John… Forget about it.”

“Sherlock, tell me about it. What’s the matter with you? Why are you angry with me?”

“Nothing! It’s nothing. Forget about it. It’s nothing at all”

John’s frustration sore to the skies. He needed to know what the matter with Sherlock was. He could not understand anything.

Time went by and their lives went on as usual. They did not talk much but they did not quarrel either. 

They did not have any new cases for two weeks. Sherlock was bored as usual so he did not open his mouth. They tried to avoid any type of conversation and of course they avoided looking into each other's eyes.

John still wanted to talk with Sherlock about his mood shifts, his silent periods, and the way Sherlock treated him when he was brooding. It was frustrating.

It was time for dinner. John went to the kitchen to cook something. He already knew that Sherlock would refuse to eat anything, as he was in one of his horrible moods.

As he was peeling some vegetables, he began humming and singing.

“Time to be m-mine, mine  
Let's get inside your car  
Just you, me and the stars  
Kind of menage a trois, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?”

This was enough for Sherlock to open his eyes and rush into the kitchen. He stood behind John so silently that the good doctor did not notice Sherlock was standing so close to his back. He felt Sherlock’s heavy, slow, deep breath on his nape. John jumped out of his skin. His poor heart skipped a beat. He blushed to feel Sherlock’s hands on his waist.

These were the things that John could not understand about Sherlock. These sudden changes from total absences, to invasion of personal space and such close physical contact. 

“What have I told you, John?”, Sherlock asked in John’s ear.  
“What? Pardon? Told me?” “You have not spoken to me for weeks on end now.”

“I told you not to distract me when I am thinking, John!” “That horrible song again, eh?” “Why do you insist on singing that dirty song again?” “We will have to talk, John.”

“Yes, we will have to talk, Sherlock. “In fact, I have been talking to you for days, without getting a single word from you. And now you tell me that WE have to talk? What about you, Sherlock? Now it’s me who doesn’t want to talk to you and that is final.”

Sherlock, still keeping his mouth on John’s ear, gave him a soft tender kiss. John was startled by Sherlock’s kiss. As usual, he blushed. He avoided Sherlock’s intense glance. He wanted to walk away, but Sherlock pressed his warm body against John’s back, so John couldn’t move away. 

John couldn’t deny the fact that he enjoyed Sherlock’s warm body against his. But he was angry with Sherlock. He was tired of being ignored for so long.

Sherlock turned John round and gave him a long, warm kiss which became hard, desperate and passionate, with their tongues making contact, exploring their hungry mouths. They separated, panting, gasping, coming up for air.

John was surprised. This man didn’t seem to be the same man who had been sulking on the sofa for two weeks.

“Sherlock! What are you doing?”

“Kissing you, John.”

“Yes, I know, Sherlock. But why? You don’t talk to me for days on end, and now this.”

“Problem?”

“Yes, Sherlock … Problem… You are totally unpredictable. You’re so changeable.”

Sherlock gave John another intense stare, which made John blush up to the top of his ears.”

“Unpredictable? Why John?”

“Because one moment you ignore me and the next you kiss me. Be consistent Sherlock, please.”

“I am going to ignore you all the time then, John.” “Or do you want me to kiss you all the time, Dr. Watson?”

“Funny doesn’t suit you. Let’s stick to ice.”

“I beg your pardon? What John?”

“Nothing, Sherlock… Nothing.”

“And you know something, John. I am going to kill your lover. I promise you,” Sherlock said as he kissed John’s throat, feeling his pulse with his tongue. “I will kill him… I am so jealous…”

“Lover? Jealous? Kill HIM? Sherlock! Whatever are you talking about? I don’t understand.”

“You should have that on a Tee-shirt.”

“Pardon,?” “Oh Shut up, Sherlock!. Listen to me…Why are you jealous? I don’t have a lover… let alone a male lover, Sherlock.” “I am not gay.”

“Yes, I said “KILL HIM”. I don’t like repeating things.” Sherlock pushed John against the working top and went to sofa, where he sat in silence to think.

“Here we go again,” “Silence for two weeks again,” John thought.


	6. A moment of Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers what is wrong with Sherlock and he is happy about it.

Dead silence again...for two weeks.

All of a sudden the penny dropped. John realised Sherlock was jealous because of the lyrics of the song he has been singing. John felt a wave of satisfaction… He noticed that whenever he sang “Fever”, Sherlock reacted immediately. Now John had found a way to make Sherlock stop sulking.

He decided to make Sherlock even more jealous. And he would enjoy every second of it. He would sing a part of the song to make Sherlock die of jeaousy. He also decided to be mysterious so that Shelock was really intrigued.

“Going out for a pint, Sherlock? I am meeting some friends.”

“What friends? Sherlock asked, leaving one of his long, usual silent periods in his mind palace, which made John suffer so much.

“Oh! It’s working!, John thought.

“Friends from the pub. Why?”

“Have I met them?”

“You never come for a pint with me.”

“Of course, I don’t like beer, John.”

“You can have other drinks instead. I have asked you many times to come with me to have fun… many times before.”

“Well, I’m off, Sherlock.”

And John left for the pub. D.I. Lestrade was there as usual. They talked for a while. John enjoyed Greg’s company. John never imagined what was going to happen next.

Unexpectedly, surprisingly, John felt a warm wet kiss on the back of his neck.

“What the hell…?” shouted John. He turned round to find Sherlock’s lovely blue-green-grey eyes fixed on him. The way Sherlock was staring scared him.

“John! Tell me who he is… or are you still waiting for him? Tell me John.”

“Sherlock! Greg called. Is anything the matter with you? You look different! You have kissed John!”

“Nothing is the matter with me! Anyway, it’s none of your business. I am talking to John. Why?”

“Yes, I know, but you haven’t talked to him like that before.”

“Oh, shut up, Garfield.”

“Greg! I am Greg. You’ve never bothered to find out.”

“Oh, shut your mouth Lestrade! Nothing is the matter with me.”

Sherlok stayed the whole time with John and Greg in the pub, waiting to meet John’s lover. As they talked, Sherlock never stopped giving John those long stares full of burning desire, which made John feel so uncomfortable. 

They left the pub and walked home without a word, but John could feel Sherlock’s eyes running all over his body.

“Have you texted your lover, John?”

“John?”

“Mm? Texted? Who?”

“John!!”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“Please John!! Tell me about him… please!”

“Tell you about who, Sherlock?”

“Your lover.”  
“OK, Sherlock. I am going to tell you right now. Let’s talk . Let’s sit down here, right on this bench. I am going to tell you about my lover.”


	7. And Sherlock  is finally able to  talk about his feelings ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is able to talk about what he feels for John, and John is happy about it

“And what you must know is that...” John said …

“John! You didn’t expect me to come to the pub, did you?” Sherlock said kissing John’s ear, “Have I surprised you?” he said seductively. “I wanted to meet your lover.”

“Sherlock! Again with that issue? Lover? What lover? I don’t have a lover, Sherlock! Why do you insist on that?”

“I know you have a lover, John. And I have already told you that this makes me really, really jealous. And I have already told you that I am going to kill him with your gun, as soon as I know who he is. You also know that you are MINE!, as you sing in that ridiculous song of yours,” Sherlock said in his low, deep, baritone voice.

And John was speechless. He had never imagined that Sherlock could be so jealous and intensely possessive about him. John was happy to know about what Sherlock felt for him. But he tried to pretend he was angry with Sherlock.

“Sherlock, please! Stop with that crazy idea of my lover! I haven’t got lovers. Can we discuss this at home, please?

“John! John! You are mine! … Mine! John… “ Sherlock whispered in his ear.

John could feel his face and ears go red, completely red. He avoided looking into Sherlock’s eyes, but he could feel his intense, longing stare on him.

“Now, John, …” said Sherlock, leaning his long body against John’s, … “Tell me which of those idiots in the pub is your lover. I can’t wait to throttle him. John! Tell me who he is… Are you still waiting for him? Did you text him to tell him I am here? … Tell me John … please …”

“Sherlock! What do you want me to say? … I have been trying to talk to you for ages… but you never listen to me.” Let’s talk , Sherlock! Tell me what is wrong with you, please …” 

“I have also wanted to talk to you for a long time, John.”

“OK, Sherlock, let’s talk. You begin.”

“John, I am not any good at this … I mean at expressing feelings.”

“OK, try … I need to know.”

“John … I …! I …! … Oh God! I Can’t!”

“You must, Sherlock! You must! Begin by the very beginning, Sherlock! … Do it for me … for me Sherlock!”

“OK …” Sherlock breathed deeply and slowly, trying to relax.

“John! … I know you and I have become good friends. We’re more than just flatmates now. You … you care for me … and I … I … I care for you …”

“Yes, I know … go on … I’m all ears … relax … so far so good.”

“John! … I … I … OMG! I am so jealous!”

“Why Sherlock? Why? Jealous of what? Who?”

“Of you! … I mean … of … of your … lover …”

“Lover? Sherlock, I told you I don’t have a lover. I have always told you about my girlfriends … haven’t I?”

“Yes, you have. But this time it’s different. I could defeat your girlfriends. I could scare them away. But this is different.”

“What is different, Sherlock?”

“I feel I can’t scare your new lover away. I feel I can’t compete with a man.”

Sherlock looked down to avoid John’s eyes.

“Sherlock! Listen to me … Look at me, please.”

John noticed how Sherlock blushed up to his ears. It had never happened before … never like this. It was John who always felt like a teenage girl under Sherlock’s intense stares.

“Sherlock! Look at me! Sherlock … please.”

When Sherlock looked into John’s eyes, his eyes were full of pain and sadness.

Those beautiful grey-blue-green eyes that John adored were full of grief. John felt like hugging Sherlock but he refrained for fear Sherlock stopped talking.

“Sherlock! … What’s the matter? You look sad … Why?” I don’t know what “man” you are talking about … Please, believe me. There is not any man in my life … No lover either … What made you think that I might have a lover? No man could compare with you. No man could compete with such a beautiful creature … You are beautiful Sherlock! You git!”

Sherlock blushed again. “John! I need you! Don’t leave me! Please, John! I will do anything for you … please John! I will do whatever you ask me! I will be your slave… I will even have sex with you if you want … Please, John! I know that you are planning to move with that man … and you will leave me …” 

“Sherlock! I will never leave you!”

“Please, John! … Don’t leave me! Why are you singing about a man that you love … You want him to be yours … You are MINE John, I … Oh John! … I love you … I need you … I … I … I want you! Please, John … I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives “

“Oh Sherlock! That is so nice! So sweet! Do you really feel that for me?”

“Yes, John … I do.”

“OK then … let me tell you this: Sherlock … I love you too! I need you too! I want you too, Sherlock beautiful madman, adorable scientist, MY only consultant detective in the world. I have loved you since we met at Bart’s. And the song I was singing is not real life Sherlock! It’s just a song I have been listening to at the clinic for so long, that it’s in my head all day long … It’s just a song Sherlock, for God’s sakes” You have to believe me you adorable idiot!”

Sherlock was surprised to hear this confession and so happy that he pulled John to himself and gave him a long, warm kiss as he glanced at John with those lovely eyes full of desire.

And John was happy to know that he was going to give his fever only to his Sherlock. And he was delighted to think of the possibilities ahead, when he began singing other songs.

The End


End file.
